1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device having a housing for accommodating a support substrate which supports an electronic circuit, with at least one electrical line, which is routed out of the housing, making contact with the electronic circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motor-vehicle electronics, the electronic circuits for controlling individual vehicle functions are arranged on a printed circuit board which is arranged in a housing directly at the location of the actuating drive to be controlled. In this case, the electronic circuit is connected to the vehicle-body side by means of cables. The cable ends make contact with the printed circuit board by the individual lines of the cable being threaded through holes in the printed circuit board and then soldered.
In mass production, this leads to a high error rate in the production of such control units. A further disadvantage is that the soldered connections become loose on account of the high vibration requirements in the motor vehicle, and this leads to electrical breakdowns.